


Kinktober 2019

by Sassywrites77



Category: Chris (Destroyer) - Fandom, Destroyer (2018), Sebastian Stan characters
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding Kink, But only a little, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Cum Marking, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Gag, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Knife Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Semi Public Sex, Sex toys in public, Slight Choking, Slight Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, anal plug use, breath play, each chapter will have the kink listed at the beginning, flogger, i think that is all of them, no blood though, panties on guys, slight BDSM, spanking with a belt, spanking with a hand, such as scratching, thigh riding, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Yes, I am posting Kinktober in December. For Kinktober, I chose to use the character of Chris from Destroyer.  Sebastian Stan was in that movie a total of probably five minutes, but his character left me with a lot of feels.  Anyway hope you enjoy.  I will be listing kinks at the beginning of each chapter, so if it something you aren't into, feel free to skip that chapter.The reader and Chris are in an established relationship. Sometimes they bring Chase Collins into their playtime.  Most of these are only Chris and the reader. Also, most of these are really short.
Relationships: Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Reader, Chris (Destroyer)/Chase Collins (The Covenant), Chris (Destroyer)/Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Reader, Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Smutwhereveruare





	1. Spank Me Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Spanking
> 
> Chris finds out how much the reader is turned on by being spanked.

You rolled over in the bed to put your phone on the bedside table only to feel a slap to your ass. You barely had time to let out a gasp before Chris’ palm landed another slap. Before you could react he had smacked you again, harder this time, lower causing his fingers to slip between your legs. You moaned loudly and his lips were suddenly near your ear, his voice a low growl.

“You getting turned on by this, baby?” he asked another slap, this one catching the part where your ass met with your thigh.

You whimpered out a ‘yes’ just as he delivered yet another slap.

He moved you so you were slightly on your knees, ass raised in the air. “You want me to make your ass bright red, sweetheart?” He delivered a hard slap that had you groaning.

He moved behind you, and spreading your legs slightly, he delivered a tap to your pussy that had you clenching around nothing. He leaned over you again, nipping your ear. “Oh, you like that don’t you?”

He began alternating, hard slaps to your ass, softer ones to your pussy and clit, until you were crying out, begging him to fuck you. He slid his fingers over your folds. He held his wet fingers in front of you. “Damn, baby. You really are enjoying this. Look at how wet you are.”

He growled as your tongue slipped out licking the moisture from his fingers. “Fuck, Y/n. Your so damn sexy like this.” He leaned down, kissing you, licking inside your mouth tasting you. He pulled away and moved behind you again. He pushed into you, his hands squeezing your stinging ass. His thrusts were hard and fast, a hand slipping between your legs to rub your clit. His other hand delivered another slap to your ass, and you clenched around him as you were pushed over the edge. “F-fuck. Gonna c-,” he groaned loudly, his hands gripping your hips holding you to him as he came inside of you.

You both collapsed beside each other on the bed, but after a moment he got up coming back with lotion. He straddled your legs, soothing lotion over your burning backside. He leaned down placing kissing along your spine. “I wasn’t too rough was I?”

You glanced over your shoulder, giving him a smile. “No, you were perfect. You can spank me anytime,” you paused then added with a chuckle, “Well, anytime in private.” 


	2. Dinner Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes home from working out wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows off his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Arms

You were in the kitchen, fridge door open trying to decide what to cook for dinner when Chris walking in from working out. He walked over to where you stood, reaching past you to grab a bottle of water. You watched as he gulped the water down, a trickle escaping and following a path down his throat, the vein on his arm standing out. 

His eyes met yours as you licked your lips. “You keep staring at me like that, sweetheart, I’m gonna push you against the fridge and have my way with you.”

Your mouth quirked up in a smirk. “Do it.”

The next thing you knew, the fridge door was closed, and he had you pressed against it. His hands at your waist, squeezing as he kissed you. You ran your hands up and down his arms, as his tongue swept along your lips.

His hands moved down over your hips, gripping your thighs and picking you up. He took advantage of your gasp, his tongue slipping inside your mouth. He turned placing you on the counter, groaning as you sucked on his tongue. 

He made quick work of jerking your shorts and panties down your legs, throwing them to the floor before shoving his own shorts and underwear down, his mouth never leaving yours. His fingers slipped inside you finding you dripping wet. He growled as he lined his cock up and pushed inside you, his hands on your hips pulling you to the edge of the counter as he slid inside you. 

You gripped his biceps, squeezing as he fucked you. His mouth left yours trailing down your neck, sucking marks on your skin as his hips rocked against you, your legs wrapping around his waist. He reached between you, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing it as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.

Your fingernails dug into his arms as your orgasm crashed over you, your walls milking his cock bringing him over the brink with you. His forehead pressed against yours, both of you trying to catch your breath, laughing as you panted. As you came down from the high, he pressed a kiss to your lips before pulling away.

“How about we order in tonight, sweetheart? You can come help me shower while we wait for the food to arrive.” You grinned, nodding as he helped you down off the counter, grabbing your phone as you followed him into the bedroom.


	3. Just a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader feels the need to bite while she and Chris are having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Biting

You were straddling Chris on the couch, his hands gripping your ass as you rode him, alternating between bouncing up and down on his cock, and grinding down on him slowly. Your hands tugged at his hair, pulling his hair back allowing you access to his neck. You licked and sucked, nipping his neck. You could feel your orgasm approaching and pulled back slightly, slowing your movements.

Chris looked up at you with concern, but you just gave him a nervous smile. “You okay, babe?”

You nodded then leaned back into him so you could whisper in his ear, as though there was anyone else who might overhear, suddenly you were shy. “Can I bite you when I cum?” you asked softly.

You felt him nod his head in affirmation, one of his hands returning to squeezing your hip as he fucked up into you, his other hand slipping between you rubbing your clit. Your hands gripped the back of his head, teeth raking across his neck down to his shoulder.

He flinched only slightly, his hands moving to your back, fingers digging into your skin as you bit his shoulder, tongue flicking against it softly. Your hips continuing to rock against him as your orgasm washed over you, Chris’ own following close behind yours. 

You moved, locking your lips with his, as you rode the high out together, kissing him hard, your teeth nipping his lip, tugging on it as you pulled away.

“Fuck, babe. That was fucking hot,” Chris murmured, his hands soothing over your back. “My little vampire,” he added with a chuckle, making you laugh and bury your head against his chest.


	4. What Argument?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat angry sex after an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Hair pulling

One minute you were arguing about the most mundane thing, the next Chris had you bent over the table, pounding into from behind. He leaned over you, wrapping your hair around his fist and pulling your head back, his lips locking on yours in a scorching kiss. Your hands pressed against the table as you kissed him back, all tongue and teeth.

His mouth slid from yours trailing hot kisses down your neck, pulling your head to the side by your hair. You cried out, from the pleasure and pain of it, your pussy clenching around his cock. He let go briefly, his hands moving to hold your hips as he fucked into you harder, tilting your hips, so he could hit your g-spot.

You screamed his name as you came, his hand wrapping in your hair again, pulling you back for another passionate kiss. He continued thrusting his hips, bringing you over the edge again before his own release came, filling you as he continued to kiss you. 

He released your hair, pulling out of you and flopping down in a chair, pulling you onto his lap, He kissed along your collarbone as his fingers wove their way into you hair, stroking your scalp. The argument, whatever it was about, was completely forgotten by both of you. You turned to place a tender kiss to his lips, loving how gentle he could be after a bout of roughish sex. 


	5. A Very Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes you up in a very fun way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Nipple Play

You smiled as you woke up to soft lips on your neck and Chris' hand on your breast, his body pressed to the back of yours. His thumb caressed your nipple as his hand cupped you. You moaned pressing your ass back against him.

He pulled you so you were lying on your back, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his fingers danced across the other, twisting it lightly then pulling making it harden. Your back arched under his touch; it had been a while since he had paid attention to your nipples and breasts.

He caught your nipple between his teeth, glancing up at you as he tugged on it. You cried out, your hands finding their way into his short hair tugging as he sucked and pulled on your nipples.

He moved to settle between your legs, his hard cock brushing against your dampening core, your hips thrusting up into his. He palmed your breast as his mouth continued the assault on the nipple of your other breast, nipping, sucking, flicking his tongue against it. You could feel yourself getting wetter.

He raked his teeth across your nipple as he pulled away, switching breasts. His breath was cool as he blew on your nipple before taking it to his mouth. He rolled your other nipple between his fingers as he nipped and licked. His hips holding yours down as you bucked against him, needing friction between your legs.

He stopped long enough to look up at you with those piercing blue eyes, “You come from nipple play alone, then I’ll fuck you,” he said his voice husky.

“Fuck,” you whispered out as he continued his assault on your nipples, every twist, pull, nip, suck and lick shooting straight to your core where you could feel his cock pressing. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it, that there was no way you were going to have an orgasm this way, he bit down on your nipple pulling his head back as his other hand pinched and tugged your other nipple. 

You cried out feeling yourself pulsing around nothing as you came, back arching off the bed. Chris laved his tongue across your abused nipples, placing soft kisses before sitting back and ridding himself of his clothes.

With a swift thrust, he was seated fully inside you, bending over you to kiss you before he began to move. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you pulled him down for a kiss, his thrusts slow and long. You could feel another orgasm building, your legs tightening around him. He kissed down your neck back to your breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his thrusts got faster. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you felt yourself on the edge, falling over when you felt him pulsing inside you. You clung to each other as you slowly came down from the high, Chris kissing you before laying down next you, cuddling you close, his head nuzzled between your breasts. 

“Good morning,” he whispered against you.

“Good morning, indeed,” you said laughing.


	6. Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tells Chris to get on his knees when she can't take any more of his teasing tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Oral

You sat across from Chris at the local cop bar owned by a friend, the two of you having decided to go out for a drink to wind down from the week. Your eyes focused on his mouth. Why? Because his tongue kept coming out as he talked, sweeping across his lips, sticking out of the side of his mouth when he was thinking. You couldn’t take it anymore; it was driving you made.

You stood up abruptly, bending over to whisper in his ear, “Jack’s office, now.” He looked at you in shock but nodded his head, waiting until you had disappeared down the hall before following.

You pulled him into the office, flipping the lock then leaning against the door, pulling Chris in for a hard kiss to the mouth before pushing him away.

“On your knees,” you ordered him. He glared but sunk to his knees in front of you, his eyes never leaving yours. And there was that devil tongue of his again, licking his lips as he brought his hands up to unbutton your jeans, now understanding what you wanted.

He jerked your pants down, leaning forward and mouthing at your clothed pussy. He reached up pushing the strip to the side, his tongue flicking against your clit. Your head fell back against the door at the feel of his mouth on you. You felt him tugging on your jeans and helped him get them, then your panties off. 

He dove back in, shifting so that one of your legs was on his shoulder. He lapped at your entrance, then licked a strip back up to your clit, sucking hard. The fingers of one hand found his head, tugging his hair as he licked and sucked as the other hand gripped the doorknob to help steady yourself.

He sucked harder on your clit, his tongue flicking as he slid two fingers into you, scissoring them as he sucked. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, your orgasm hitting you suddenly as you stiffened, clenching around his fingers, your hand trying to push his head away as he continued to lick and suck his fingers fucking you through one orgasm and into another. Tasting copper, you realized you had bit your lip hard enough to draw blood just to keep from screaming. 

“Please,” you gasped as Chris pulled his fingers from you, lapping up every bit of juices that he could, your body shaking from overstimulation. You looked down as he pulled away, groaning as he sucked his fingers.

“Damn, baby. You taste so good. Wanna taste?” he asked, not giving you a chance to answer, not that you could at the moment. He stood, pulling your mouth to his, tongue swirling inside your mouth as you tasted yourself on him.

He pulled away slowly, grinning at you before bending to pick up your clothes. He handed them to you as he leaned in, his lips brushing your ear as he asked, “Was that what you had in mind, baby? Was it as good as you hoped?”

He pulled away, flicking the lock and slipping out the door before you could answer and leaving you standing there, in a post-orgasm bliss daze wanting more. 


	7. Leaving Some Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little water on Chris' abs makes the reader a little horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Abs

You watched as Chris walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. You became mesmerized by a stray rivulet of water, tracking its progress with your eyes as it trailed a path down his neck and chest then over his abs. Your tongue came out wetting your lips as you thought of licking the water droplet and following its trail back up to Chris’ neck.

You heard a chuckle and looked up to see Chris laughing at you, having caught you staring. “See something you like, sweetheart?” he asked grinning broadly at you.

You rolled your eyes as he walked over to the bed where you were sitting. You smirked up at him as you ran your fingers down his chest and over his abs. “I always like what I see when it comes to you, Chris.” You leaned for, running your tongue up over his abs to his chest, flicking his nipple with your tongue.

He pushed you back on the bed, settling between your legs. Lining his cock up with your entrance, he slid inside you with ease pushing your knees toward your chest holding your legs behind the knees as he thrust into you. 

You reached for him, your fingertips grazing over his chest then raking your nails down his abs, leaving pink marks. You alternated between rubbing your hands over his chest and abs and raking your nails across his abs as he fucked you, his hips pistoning faster as your nails dug into his skin.

He cried out, filling you, his cock pulsing as he came. He continued to thrust as he rubbed your clit with his thumb, your orgasm rushing over you, walls squeezing around him making him gasp and shudder.

You smiled seeing the bright pink marks you made on his stomach. Chris chuckled seeing you smile and looking down at his abs. “Proud of yourself baby?” he asked.

You leaned up capturing his lips in a kiss. “Usually it’s you leaving marks on me, so yes, I am extremely proud,” you answered with a smile as you pulled away.


	8. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try something new using anal plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Anal Play

You were on your knees, head pressed against the mattress as Chris teased your entrance with the tip of his cock. You pressed back against him desperate for him to fill you up, but he pulled away making your groan in frustration. He chuckled as he moved away completely going to the closet and pulling out a box and bringing it back to the bed.

“I got something for us to try,” he said as he placed the box on the bed. He opened the box, pulling out the lube and a stainless steel anal plug with a purple crystal on the end, laying both on the bed. “Think you’re ready to try it?” he asked, his hand caressing your ass.

You nodded, moaning as Chris gave your ass a soft smack before moving behind you. He slipped a hand between your legs, groaning when he found how wet you were. He picked up the lube, coating his fingers before sliding them across your hole. You moaned as he worked a finger inside you, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another. His other hand reached down to rub your clit as he scissored his fingers, working you open.

“Fuck,” he growled out as you clenched around his fingers. He rubbed your clit faster as he slid his fingers in and out of you, bringing you over the edge. As you came down, he carefully pulled his fingers from you and reached for the plug, lubing it up and pressing it against your hole. “Still good?” he asked before slowly pushing the plug into you when you gave a nod. 

Once he had the plug pushed in, he lined his cock up with your entrance, pushing in slowly. He groaned at your muffled cry and your walls clenching around his cock. You loved the feeling of being completely filled. He began thrusting into you, his hands gripping your hips as he pounded into you, your hands gripping the sheets as you panted and whimpered. 

He changed the angle so his cock was gliding along your g-spot causing you to cry out. He felt your walls fluttering around him, knew you were close. He moved one hand to press the anal plug, his other hand gripping your hip tightly as he continued to fuck you, driving you over the edge, feeing your walls tighten around him. His hand moved the plug, wiggling it a little then pumping it in and out slowly, carefully as he fucked you through your orgasm and into another.

You were a whimpering mess beneath him as he thrust one last time, holding your hips as he came deep inside you, filling you with his hot cum. You collapsed on the bed, no longer able to hold yourself up, him chuckling as he followed you down laying beside you placing a kiss to your shoulder. 

“Still good?” he asked, and you could hear the grin you knew he had on his face.  
You turned your head to face him, rolling your eyes at him but nodding. “Yeah, very good,” you answered before pressing a kiss to his lips.


	9. Soft and Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one that is Chris and Chase Collins. Chase wants to be Chris' good girl. Also, I feel the need to add I'm thinking of Chase as being in his 20s not 18 like in the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Feminization

Chase opened the door, and Chris paused a moment taking him in before stepping inside. Chase looked gorgeous dressed in a short black A-line dress and stocking, make-up on his face. “You look beautiful, baby,” Chris said giving Chase a kiss on the cheek. 

Chase blushed as he closed the door. “Thank you,” he replied meekly making Chris smile softly, loving when he was soft like this. Chase took Chris’ hand leading him through the apartment to his bedroom. Chris closed the door behind them, tugging on Chase’s hand, pulling Chase to him, turning and pressing Chase against the door and kissing him.

He ground himself against Chase as he deepened the kiss, a muffled whine falling from Chase’s lips. Chris grabbed Chase’s hands, holding them above Chase’s head against the door as nipped at Chase’s lip. His other hand grabbing Chase’s thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he held him against the door.

Chase’s hips bucked against Chris’ as he whimpered into Chris’ mouth. Chris’ mouth moved to Chase’s neck, sucking marks on his flesh, his hand sliding up Chase’s thigh to squeeze his ass. He pulled away dragging Chase over to the bed. He pushed Chase down on the bed asking, “Gonna be my good girl?”

Chase nodded, licking his lips as he sat up reaching for Chris’ belt. He undid Chris’ pants and pushed them and his underwear down. Chase wrapped a hand around Chris’ thick cock as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it as he worked his hand up and down the length. Chris’ hand gripped Chase’s hair, Chase moving his hands to Chris’ thighs as Chris’ began to fuck his mouth. 

Tears sprang to Chase’s eyes as Chris’ cock hit the back of his throat, Chase moaning, fingers digging into to Chris’ thighs. “Such a good girl for me. Taking my cock so good,” Chris praised. “Want me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours, baby?” he asked looking down into Chase’s wide eyes.

Chase nodded and Chris released him, ordering him to get on his knees on the bed. Chris ran his hands up Chase’s stockinged thighs, under his skirt, flipping the skirt up to expose Chase’s lace-covered ass. He caressed Chase’s ass before sliding the panties down and off. He groaned loudly seeing Chase had inserted a plug before Chris arrived. “Baby, you getting yourself ready for me?” Chris asked his hand on the plug, sliding it out then fucking him with it. Chase mewled beneath him, his fingers curling in the bedcovers. Chris carefully removed the plug throwing on the bed then grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking his cock.

“You ready for my cock, baby?” he asked, the tip of his cock pressed against Chase’s hole.

“Yes, please,” Chase cried out, pushing back against Chris.

Chris gripped Chase’s hips and thrust into him, groaning loudly as Chase clenched around his cock. “Fuck, baby. So tight for me,” Chris murmured as he bottomed out. 

He began to move, his thrusts growing faster as Chase made the prettiest noises. “You’re doing so good,” Chris said, shifting so his cock was brushing against Chase’s prostate. “Gonna cum just from my cock, sweetheart?” he asked, feeling himself growing closer to his own orgasm.

He could barely see Chase nod, his head pressed against the mattress. “Harder,” Chase gasped.

Chris started pounding into him, fingers digging into Chase’s hips, making sure he was hitting the right spot, and then Chase was cumming, making a mess of the covers, squeezing around Chris’ cock. A few more thrusts and Chris stilled holding Chase’s hips as he spilled his cum inside Chase.

He slowly slid out of Chase and went into the bathroom, cleaning himself up then bringing a cloth back to clean up Chase. He pulled Chase up, throwing back the soiled covers then placing Chase in bed, then curling around him whispering praise in Chase’s ear as he held him.


	10. Let Me See You in These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wants Chris to wear her panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Panties (on guys)

“You want me to wear what?” Chris asked, not sounding opposed to the idea, more like just wondering where this was coming from.

You grinned, holding up a pair of lace panties. “I want you to wear my panties,” you replied, tossing them to him.

He caught them in one hand, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers as he shrugged. “Okay,” he said, pulling his own underwear off then sliding your panties on, adjusting himself once he had them on.

He looked up catching the lust darkening your eyes as you bit your lip staring at him. He almost pulled them back off and tossed you on the bed and fucked you right there, but you both had somewhere to be, having planned to meet up with some friends for drinks. 

“Stop staring at me like that or we’re not making it to the bar,” he growled at you making you giggle and hurry into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

You spent the night completely distracted thinking about Chris in those lacey blue panties of yours. You had so many ideas for when you were finally home. You tried to keep your eyes off of Chris but your gaze kept drifting his way anytime he spoke even when he wasn’t speaking to you. 

Chris for his part was trying to do the same thing. You were wearing a halter top and jeans, the top showing off a lot of cleavage. Between that and the looks you kept sending his way, he was ready to rip the thing off and fuck you on the table in front of all of your friends. 

When you leaned over him to reach for a napkin, your breasts pressed against his arm, and that was the final draw. You gasped as his hand curled around your thigh and he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “If we don’t leave right this minute, I will bend you over this table and fuck you in front of all of our friends.”

You had never moved so quickly in your life. Jumping up from the table and quickly saying goodbye to everyone as you dragged Chris out the door. All you could picture in your head was him in your panties. Your hand was on his thigh, dangerously close to his cock all the way home. You were this close to giving him a blowjob when he finally pulled into the drive.

Chris chuckled as you jumped out and ran to open the door. The chuckled died on his lips when you pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him back on the bed. You made quick work of ridding him of his clothes except for the panties. His hard cock was straining against the lace fabric, cock twitching as you dropped to your knees on the floor, mouthing his cock through the lace.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris breathed out, his fingers tangling in your hair. You moaned as you sucked and licked at him through the fabric before pulling the panties down enough to free him. 

Wrapping a hand around him, you took him in your mouth sucking and licking the tip of his cock. You stroked up and down his length as you sucked harder making him moan loudly. Suddenly he pulled you off of him, sitting up so he could strip your clothes off of you. 

He bit and sucked at your breasts once he had freed them from your shirt and bra. He jerked your jeans and panties down, fingers sliding between your folds, easily slipping inside you. “So fucking wet,” he growled against you as he kissed your stomach. 

He pulled his fingers from you and settled back on the bed, pulling you with him. You finished pushing your clothes off and crawled over him straddling him. You didn’t waste any more time, lining his cock up and sliding down his length. 

His hands squeezed your ass as you began to grind yourself against him, his hands helping guide you. You were both so worked up, before you knew it, both of you were cumming, him holding your hips down as he thrust up into you. You collapsed on top of him, both of you panting.

“Jesus, baby. If that’s what my wearing panties does for you, I’ll wear them every damn day,” Chris said, both of you laughing softly.


	11. Thighs of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris will only let the reader come from riding his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Thighs/Thigh Riding

This wasn’t exactly what you had thought would happen when you sent the racy photo of you in your new lingerie to Chris. He had immediately sent a reply saying you were in trouble. And you’d be lying if you said reading that message didn’t have you dripping wet and ready for whatever he had in mind.

Now here you stood in the same lingerie, a lacy bralette with straps crisscrossing your chest, a scrap of lace that was a thong with the same type of straps as the waistband. Then there was the garter belt across your waist, straps with a silver circle in the middle over your belly button, the garters holding up fishnet stockings. Your shoes were, of course, black hooker heels.

Chris’ looked at you with hooded eyes from the chair where he was sitting. He pulled down so you were straddling one of his thick thighs, pulling you close his lips brushing your ear as he spoke. “Since you decide to tease me this morning,” he said in a low, growly voice, “you can only come by riding my thigh.”

He nipped your earlobe then kissed down your neck as his hands gripped your hips, dragging your pussy back and forth along his jean-clad thigh. You whimpered, hands going to his shoulders to steady yourself as you began to move against him. 

You started grinding against him trying to get the friction you needed. Your arousal coated your thighs and left a wet spot on his jeans as you worked your way toward an orgasm. Your forehead pressed to his as you slid back and forth on his thigh, grinding down, his hands squeezing your ass when you finally came, shuddering and a soft cry of his name falling from your lips.

He kissed you hard as he picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom. “Now for your reward,” he told you as he dropped you on the bed and started to undress.


	12. That Good Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants the beard burn. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Beards/Beard Burn

You lay on the bed, relishing the feel of Chris’ beard on your skin. He had just finished kissing you thoroughly, and you could feel the whisker burns near your lips. He rubbed his bearded chin down your neck, making you giggle as it tickled.

The laughter stuck in your throat as he moved his chin across your nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He tugged and sucked until you were writhing and arching beneath him, then he was on to the other breast. His beard scratching, feeling so good on the sensitive nub.

He worked his way lower, rubbing his beard across your ribs, down your stomach, and then he was between your legs. What a delicious feeling as he rubbed his beard inside your thighs, nipping at your soft skin. Then he was diving into your pussy, his lips wrapped around your clit, his beard was soft but scratchy against you. But you found you wanted more, needed it, your hand in his hair pulling him impossibly closer.

He moved his head, beard rubbing your pussy causing you to cry out at the burn. He slid his tongue inside you, fucking you with it as his thumb rubbed circles on your clit. You came suddenly legs closing around his head, his hand holding your hip as he lapped up as much of your arousal as he could.

He pushed your legs apart, rubbing his beard against your nub, chuckling as you cried out, hips bucking up. You knew you were going to be sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it.


	13. In His Grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Chris to choke her while they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Choking/Breath Play

Chris pushed you against the wall, his mouth on yours as his hands traveled up and down your body. He ground his hips against yours as he deepened the kiss, his hand slipping beneath your shirt, cupping your breast.

You whimpered against his mouth, your hands curled into the front of his shirt as he ran his thumb over your nipple. He picked you up, your legs circling his waist as he carried you to the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed, quickly stripping off his clothes then removing yours, his body covering yours as he kissed you again.

He sat back on his heels, lining his cock up to your entrance, slamming into you. You gasped, your hands on his thighs, fingernails digging into him as he thrust in and out at a bruising pace. 

His hands palmed your breast, one moving up to wrap around your neck. You tilted your head back allowing him better access, your eyes fluttering closed as he squeezed gently. His other hand slipped between you rubbing your clit as his fingers tightened slightly around your throat. 

He continued to slam into you, his thumb moving in quick, hard circles on your clit. Your cry as you came was cut off as his hand squeezed your throat, his hips stuttering as he neared his own climax. With a cry he came, releasing your neck and leaning over you, capturing your lips with his. 

He rolled off of you pulling you with him so you were facing each other. His hands caressed over your throat as he kissed you and murmured sweet words to you. 


	14. Let's Make This Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been out of town for work and goes straight to see Chris when she gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Quickie

You walked into the bullpen and straight to Chris’ desk. He looked up in surprise to see you standing there. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said as he stood up and kissed your cheek. 

Before he could say anything else, you whispered into his ear. “Can you get away for a few minutes?”

He had barely nodded and you were grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the area and down the hall, much to the amusement of his co-workers. You pulled him into a storage room at the end of the hall, closing and locking the door, dropping your bag on the floor as you pushed him against the door. You kissed him, your fingers making quick work of unbuckling his belt then undoing his jeans. Just as you started to push them down over his hips, he turned you slamming you against the door, one hand cupping the side of your face as he kissed you harder.

His other hand slid down your side, over your hip to the hem of your dress, pushing it up to your waist. His hand slipped between your legs, pushing the scrap of fabric to the side his fingers slipping between your folds. He groaned at the slippery wetness pulling his fingers away and shoving his jeans and underwear down.

He picked you up, you wrapping one arm around his neck as you lined his cock up to your entrance, him slamming into you as your legs wrapped around him. Your back pressed against the door as he gripped your ass, driving into you over and over, his thumb rubbing quick circles on your clit, both of you cumming suddenly, his mouth covering yours quickly to quiet your moans. 

You nipped his lip as he pulled away once you both began to calm down. He set you down gently, chuckling when you reached down to pull some wipes out of your bag. “You came completely prepared didn’t you?”

You grinned at him as you both cleaned up. “Always, baby. I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted on the way home. And if you play your cards right, you’ll get even more when you get home,” you told him as you cupped his still sensitive cock through his jeans making him groan. You gave him one more kiss before unlocking the door and slipping out leaving him staring after you and maybe already getting hard again at the thought of later.


	15. Blissed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris loves watching Chase and the reader together, but he soon joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Multiple Partners/Voyeurism

It was almost sensory overload for you, Chase’s mouth on your throat, nipping and sucking as his finger-fucked you and Chris sitting in a chair to the side of the bed with his hand sliding up and down his cock as he watched the two of you.

You moaned biting you lip as you watched each other. “You like me watching the two of you, baby?” he asked in a low voice. “Like me watching you be fucked by someone else?” His hand moved faster as he spoke, you falling apart almost as though his voice pushed you over the edge. 

Chase continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, fucking you through your orgams, his lips now sucking your hardened nipple into his mouth. Chris’ words seeming to spur him on as he moaned against you. He released your nipple only to scrape his teeth across the sensitive nub, you arching off the bed and crying out as you came again, his fingers moving faster, the sound of his hand slapping against you eliciting a salacious groan from Chris.

Suddenly Chris stood walking over to the bed, bending over and kissing you deeply before pressing his cock to your lips. You greedily took him into your mouth, whining as you watched Chris’ fingers slide into Chase’s hair pulling his head away from you and slamming his mouth to Chase’s.

He released Chase growling lowly and telling him, “Why don’t you see how many times you can make her cum with those luscious, pink lips of yours?” Chris turned his attention to you as Chase moved down your body, sucking your clit into his mouth making you cry out around Chris’ cock, Chris groaning loudly at the vibrations.

Chris’ fingers tangled in your hair as he began fucking your mouth, shallow thrusts at first until you came again screaming around his cock as Chase continued to flick your sensitive clit. Chris’ free hand went to your pelvis, holding you down as your hips tried to buck up and away from the sweet torture of Chase’s mouth.

Chris quickened his pace, tears springing to your eyes as his cock hit the back of your throat. “Fuck, sweetheart, you look so gorgeous laid out like this. Just beautiful,” he said to you looking down at you before looking at Chase who was now tongue deep inside you. His tongue flicking against your walls, his nose nudging your super sensitive nub.

At this point, it felt as though you were just having one long orgasm, your screams muffled by Chris’ cock, your eyes squeezed shut as your body shook. You blinked your eyes open when you felt both men pull away from you only to lie down on the bed on either side of you.   
Chris turned you so you were facing him, Chase at your back. “You alright, baby?” he asked, smiling when you nodded yes. “Think you can take both of us at once?” he asked.

“Mmmm, think so,” you answered softly.

“Chase,” Chris said, nodding toward the bedside table. Chase rolling over to grab the lube then rolling back over, settling in behind you.

Chris pulled you leg over his hip, your body shuddering from over-stimulation as he slid slowly into you. Chase kissed the nape of your neck asking in a whisper if you were ready for him. At your nod, he lubed his cock, easing his cock in next to Chris’ inch by inch, both men groaning at the feel of each other’s cock. You whimpered as they began to move slowly in tandem with each other. 

One of you hands caressed Chris’ face as he kissed you, your other reaching back to tangle your fingers into Chase’s hair, his lips on your neck. Your body shook, your overly sensitive pussy squeezing around their cocks as you came undone again. They continued to thrust, their movements growing faster the closer they got to their own orgasms, Chase spilling inside you first his hand gripping your hip tightly. Chris followed not long after, his lips on yours, grinding his pelvis against you as he emptied himself deep inside you, somehow ringing one last orgasm out of you, all of you laying there panting a few moments, your eyes falling shut with exhaustion.

Chase slipped out of you leaving the bed, you guessed to go get something to clean you all up. Chris pulled you into his arms, murmuring sweet words to you, making sure you were alright. Chase came back a few seconds later, both men helping to clean you up, Chris picking you up as Chase pulled back the covers. The two men wrapping themselves around you as you feel asleep, blissfully exhausted. 


	16. Strawberries, Champagne, Chocolate, and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris surprises the reader with food play, a kink she had told him she was interested in exploring. This kinda turned a little fluffy in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Champagne, Food Play

You opened the door to the apartment you shared with Chris to find candles lit around the living room area, furniture pushed to the side, and blankets spread out on the floor. There was a bowl of strawberries on the table next to an ice bucket with champagne.

You smiled as Chris walked over to you, taking your bag and leading you down the hall to the bedroom. “What was all that for? Why are you leading me away from it? What is-” Chris cut you off with a kiss before pulling you into the bedroom.

He bent to turn the hot water on, warming the water already in the half-full tub and adding some bath salts. Once that was done, he stood up, pulling you closer to the tub and began to undress you. “First you're going to take a relaxing bath, then I want you to come back out to the living room. Remember telling me, you wanted to try food play?” You nodded, and he continued, “Tonight is the night.”

He removed your shirt, then kissing your shoulder as he reached behind you to unhook your bra. Once you were completely undressed, he helped you into the tub. “Don’t be too long,” he said teasingly as he left the room.

Feeling refreshed, you went back out to the living room finding Chris undressed and lying on his side on the blankets. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?” you asked as you settled down next to him.

“Not at all,” he answered reaching over to grab a strawberry and placing it to your lips. You smiled taking a bite. He rubbed the strawberry over your lips before leaning in and kissing you, his tongue swiping across them.

He ran the strawberry down your throat to your breast following the trail with his lips. He rubbed it across your nipple, his mouth closing around the nub afterward, you arching into him. He nipped and sucked a few moments before continuing his strawberry trail down your body then back up, pausing once again to tease your nipples.

He pulled away, eating the rest of the strawberry with a smirk as he sat back on his heels pulling you into a seated position. “Champagne?” he asked as he picked up the bottle.

“Are we celebrating? Or did you just decide champagne was decadency we needed for this?” you asked sassily.

Chris rolled his eyes as he popped the cork. “Actually, maybe we will have a little something to celebrate later,” he told you with a wink.

You were about to question him, when he tipped the bottle slightly, letting some spill from the bottle, rivulets running down to your breasts, Chris bending down to catch the drops of champagne and follow the trail back up, kissing your neck then rubbing his beard against it.

He pushed you onto your back, then poured a little more champagne on you, enjoying licking at the different paths it made on your body, but always coming back to your breasts and neck, nipping and sucking marks. You would probably need to wear a turtleneck or scarf the next day, but it would be so worth it.

He pulled away once again, laughing as you whined at the loss. “I have one more thing for us to try,” he said holding up a jar of chocolate body paint. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

He gave you a look that told you it was best to do as he said, so you lay back closing your eyes. “And no peeking,” he warned.

“I promise,” you told him.

You jumped as the brush touched your skin, but stilled as he began to paint the chocolate on your body. He painted your breasts first, mostly just teasing your nipples with the brush. He was quiet as he moved to your stomach, and you found yourself trying to figure you exactly what he was painting there. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

They popped open to find Chris hovering over you his head descending to your breast, licking the chocolate designs from one then the other, but too soon he pulled away, sitting back. You followed him with your eyes then glimpsed the chocolate painted on your stomach.

Written so you could read it was, “Will you marry me?”

“Really?” you asked excitedly, sitting up then throwing yourself at him, him barely catching you and almost falling over.

“Really,” he murmured into your hair as you hugged him tightly. “Is...is that a yes?” he asked, unsure.

You pulled back. “Yes, so much yes!” you exclaimed before slamming your mouth to his. He moved you so you were straddling you, both of you sighing as you slid down onto his length, legs wrapping around his waist as you kissed.

You clung to each other as he fucked you slowly, only breaking your kiss when you needed to catch your breath. “I love you so much,” murmured from each of you several times, both of you falling over the edge together, breathless and panting. Afterward, Chris set you softly on the blankets, pressing soft kisses to your lips and neck as he curled around you. 

“Oh,” he said suddenly sitting up, “I almost forgot.” He reached for something on the table which you realized was a ring box as he held it in front of you, opening it to reveal a white gold simple wavy band with a round cut diamond.

“It’s beautiful,” you gasped, kissing him again before he slid it onto your finger. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m the lucky one,” he whispered. “Come on, let’s go clean up, then we can do that celebrating with the champagne we talked about earlier.”

You giggled following him to the bathroom, not able to keep yourself from looking at your ring. No way would have expected this wonderful surprise tonight, but you couldn’t imagine being happier than you were right now.


	17. Punish Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doms the reader after she teases him too much. I hope I wrote this alright. It isn't something I usually write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KinK: Dom/Sub

Chris leaned in to whisper in your ear when his colleague he had invited over for dinner stepped away to answer her phone. “Sweetheart, you know you are in so much trouble when she leaves,” he told you, his lips brushing your ear sending a shiver down your spine. He was referring to the fact that during dinner, your hand had steadily crept closer and closer to his crotch. He had squeezed your thigh warningly several times, but it hadn’t deterred you.

In fact, it spurred you one to the point that you squeezed his cock just as he went to say something to Rebecca. He was able to cover it with a cough, but the sharp pinch to the inside of your thigh told you punishment was to come later. 

Had that stopped you from continuing to tease Chris? Absolutely not. You wouldn’t stop teasing him until he had you bound to the bed. “I see that smirk, dollface. And trust me when I say I’m looking forward to wiping it off your face later when I’m ramming my cock down your throat,” he whispered just as Rebecca returned to the table, you almost choking on the sip of wine you had just taken.

“Sorry guys, but it looks like I’m going to have to go. That was the babysitter. She said Melissa is running a fever.”

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry. Can we at least send some of this with you? Actually, I insist,” you said jumping from your chair and escaping into the kitchen. You came back a moment later, filling the containers against Rebecca’s protest, Chris looking on amused.

Minutes later, Chris walked her to the door both of you telling her you hoped her daughter would feel better soon. The door clicked shut ominously, Chris flipping the lock and stalking toward you.

“The, uh, food… I should…”

“The food will be fine. You sent most of it with Rebecca,” he said as he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder smacking your ass hard when you squealed. You stared up at him as he dropped you onto the bed.

“Gonna punish me now?”

He answered with a growl, pulling you up off the bed and sitting down himself, pulling you down across his lap. You were barely settled when his hand hit your ass hard, three times in rapid succession. “This is just the beginning of what I have in mind for you,” he said, his tone low and dangerous and turning you on instantly, your panties soaked with only threes slaps and those words. Your moan was cut off by three more hard slaps to your ass. 

“You know, I don’t think my hand is enough. Stand up,” he demanded. You quickly scrambled off his lap. He stood, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops with a loud thwip sound. Sitting back down, he patted his lap. “Take off your panties first.”

You slid them down you legs, stepping out of them then bending over his lap once again. He pushed your skirt up to your waist then brought the belt down across your ass. You cried out even as you felt yourself getting even wetter. You wiggled on his lap, trying to grind against his leg. “Look at you. Such a slut for punishment, aren’t you?” he asked. “Bet you are dripping wet aren’t you, little slut?”

You whined as he hit you with the belt four more times. “You should see this red ass,” he said, running his hands over it, then down between your legs, his fingers easily sliding inside you. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “You are soaking wet.” 

He helped you to stand up, turning you around and binding your hands behind you with his belt. After throwing a pillow on the floor between his legs, he guided you to your knees then unbuttoned his pants shoving them and his underwear down, freeing his hard cock. He held his cock to your lips, tapping it against them until you opened your mouth. One hand held his cock as the other guided your head, you flicked your tongue against the tip before he pushed himself into your mouth. 

You bobbed your head, lips gliding up and down his length. He groaned when you began moving faster, his hands on either side of your head guiding you then holding you still as he began to fuck your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat, tears springing to your eyes, drool trickling out of your mouth. “Are you a little cock slut too? You look so good with my cock in your mouth. Feels so good. Fuck,” he exclaimed the last word just as he came, his cum spilling down your throat. 

You swallowed it down, sucking as he pulled his cock from your mouth. “Such a good girl. Taking my cock so good.” He leaned down, kissing you, his tongue sweeping inside tasting himself.

He reached behind you undoing the belt, rubbing his hands up and down your arms before pulling you up to straddle his lap. “Now,” he said kissing the side of your neck, “the question is, did you learn your lesson?” He sucked a mark on your skin then pulled back to look at you. “Judging from that smirk, I’ll guess that’s a no.”

“You know me so well, baby,” you said pushing him back on the bed. “My turn now?” you asked kissing him them shimmying up his body until your pussy was hovering over his face. He growled low before grabbing your hips and pulling you down onto his mouth, lapping at your dripping arousal, his tongue flicking your clit before he sucked it into his mouth. You were cumming in seconds, but he didn’t let up, licking and sucking until you were begging him to stop.


	18. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doesn't stop giving the reader orgasms until she is begging him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Forced and/or Multiple Orgasms

In hindsight, perhaps you should have known Chris would resort to this punishment when you sent him a video of you fucking yourself with a dildo. In your defense, he had been gone for several days and you were extremely horny. You thought he might enjoy a pornographic video of you getting yourself off while screaming his name. 

But here you were hands tied to the headboard and legs spread and secured to each end of the bed. Chris was currently strapping a Hitachi wand to your inner thigh so you knew what was coming. “You wanna send me a video of you cumming without me?” he growled. “Let’s see how many times you cum before you are begging me to stop.”

You involuntarily jumped as he clicked the on switch to the vibrator. You relaxed when you realized it was on the low setting. Chris slid from the bed, checking the ropes then the cuffs on your wrists to make sure you were secure. 

He reached down rolling a nipple between his fingers as his other hand flicked the vibrator to the higher setting and made sure it was pressed against your clit. You gasped, feeling an orgasm fast approaching. You tumbled over the edge when Chris leaned over sucking hard on your nipple. “One,” he said as you gasped. You barely recovered when another orgasm hit, Chris biting your nipple as you came. “Two,” he said as he pulled away.

You hadn’t even finished that orgasm before another rushed through you. You writhed on the bed, pulling at your restraints, crying out. After that, you couldn’t tell if you were having multiple orgasms as just one unending one. You were screaming and thrashing on the bed, your hips thrusting up as though that would somehow move the vibrator off of your sensitive clit. “Please,” you begged, tears springing to your eyes.

Chris flicked the switch off and removed the vibrator from your leg. He settled between your legs, his tongue swiping up your slit making you jump and cry out. “Look at this pretty pussy of yours, so wet,” he said, voice husky. He spread your lips, driving his tongue inside you, your hips bucking as his nose nudged your over-stimulated clit.

“Oh, god, Chris, please,” you pleaded. You could feel another orgasm building as he licked and sucked at your folds. Oh, god the noises he was making was honestly enough to make you cum. You screamed as he wrapped his lips around your clit sucking hard, your hips coming off the bed as you came, your hands gripping the rails of the headboard. 

“Baby, you’re dripping,” he groaned, his tongue lapping up your cum. “Mmmm, tastes so good.” You watched him when he pulled away, moving up your body, his beard glistening with your juices. “Taste yourself,” he whispered before kissing you, his tongue sweeping inside your mouth and you moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips. He reached above you freeing your hands before sitting back between your legs. He untied your ankles before covering your body with his. “Think you have one more in you?” he asked as with one thrust he was seated inside you.

You cried out his name pulling him down to kiss you as he began to move his hips, your legs wrapping around his waist. He sat back, pushing your legs back toward your chest as he fucked you slowly. The angle causing his cock to move across your g-spot, pushing you over the edge once more, this time him joining you as your walls clenched around his cock. He buried his face in your neck murmuring your name as he came, his cock buried deep inside you.


	19. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris loves to talk dirty to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Dirty Talk/Moaning/Voice

Chris could get you turned on so many different ways, but one of your and his favorites was dirty talk. He loved nothing more than to lean over to you at the most inappropriate times and whisper the most deliciously, dirty things in your ear. For example, right now you were out to dinner with two of your friends, celebrating the recent engagement. 

His hand was on your thigh, working its way under the hem of your dress and well on the way to settling between your legs. While your friends discussed what they wanted to order, he leaned close, his lips against your ear whispering, “You don’t know how much I want to bend you over this table and fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

He pressed a kiss to your cheek lovingly as he pulled away, smiling at your friends. He was devious, and you loved every moment of it even if he was destroying your panties as you sat with your friends just across the table, smiling and pretending his fingers hadn’t just slipped beneath your panties and were teasing your folds.

When the waiter came to take your orders, while your friends were asking him about specials, Chris leaned in again, his fingers slipping inside you as he whispered into your ear again. “Wanna make you cum right here and now. Think you can cum quietly without anyone knowing what’s going on? I know how loud you can be, sweetheart.”

You reached down, your hand wrapping around his wrist and squeezing in warning. He scissored his fingers inside you before removing his hand, you hiding your gasp behind a cough and taking a sip of water. You spied him out of the corner of your eye, hand covering the grin stretching across his mouth. 

You somehow made it through the rest of the dinner without any more teasing. When you made through the front door of your apartment, he shoved you against the door, his lips once again at your ear. “You don’t know how hard it was getting through dinner. Every time I took a bite of food, I could smell you on my fingers. I wanted to throw you on that table and dine on your pussy.”

You moaned loudly as his mouth moved down your neck, kissing. “Fuck, I love hearing you moan. You make such pretty sounds when I’m fucking you.”

His mouth captured yours as he pulled you away from the door, walking you backwards until the backs of your knees hit the arm of the couch. He turned you bending you over the couch, pushing your dress up to your waist. You gasped as he ripped the lace panties from your body.

You barely even heard the sound of his zipper when he slammed into you, your hands gripped the couch as he fucked you, his thighs slapping loudly against yours. Mewls and whimpers escaped you as Chris reached between you and the couch, his fingers circling your clit. 

“Damn, sweetheart, gonna cum just from those noises you’re making,” he groaned, thrusting into you, one hand gripping your hip as he came, leaning over you as he continued rubbing your clit, your walls squeezing his cock as your own orgasm washed over you.


	20. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader ties Chris to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Bondage

“I want to be in control tonight,” you told Chris as you kissed him. He had just pulled you down onto his lap so that you were straddling him. 

“You have something in mind, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

You smile playfully. “Oh, I definitely have something in mind,” you told him, sliding from his lap and holding your hand out for him to take. You led him into the bedroom, kissing him as you started to unbuckle his belt.

Once you had him undressed, you instructed him to lie down on the bed. He did as told, stretching out, propping his hands behind his head as he watched you. You went to the closet where all of your toys were kept, coming back with leather cuffs.

Securing the cuffs to the end of the bed, you placed one ankle then the other in the cuffs, tightening them just enough to make sure he couldn’t get out of them. Grinning at him and holding up the set of cuffs for his hands, you climbed on the bed next to him. 

“I know how much you love being able to touch me, so tonight we’re going to see how long you can make it with not being able to put your hands on me,” you said with a smirk as you attached one cuff to the bed then secured the cuff around his wrist testing to make sure it was tight enough.

“Oh, sweetheart, I bet I can last a lot longer than you think,” he told you, his steely blue eyes watching you.

“Hmmm, we’ll see,” you replied, moving to his other side to tie his other wrist to the bed. “Actually,” you added, “I think I’m going to blindfold you too.” You hid your smile when you saw the look on his face. He was definitely a visual person, and as much as not being able to touch you would bug him, not being able to see you would frustrate him. 

You put the blindfold in place, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving away, his head coming up as he chased after them making you giggle. You grabbed a few more things from the closet, dropping them on the bed, mostly just to make him wonder what you were doing, not necessarily planning to use everything there.

Straddling one of his thighs, you picked up the feather, running it across his chest, down over his stomach, over his balls. You ground against his thigh, earning you a groan from him, his leg moving as he clenched the muscle in his thigh. 

"Fuck, baby. You gonna ride my thigh? Gonna make yourself come?" 

"You really do have a hard time giving up any control, don't you? Maybe I should gag you too? Whaddya think?" You slid off his thigh, working your panties down your legs then straddling his chest you pushed them into his mouth. He groaned loudly when he realized what you had stuffed in his mouth.

You chuckled as you moved back down his body leaning down to suck marks on his neck, feeling the vibration as he hummed, his arms pulling at his bindings. 

Your mouth continued its journey down, kiss down from his neck to his chest, tongue flicking out at his hardened nipples, a muffled gasp as his hips bucked. You sucked a nipple into your mouth, biting it as you pulled away then did the same to his other one.

You moved further down his body, straddling his thighs before sliding forward so his thick, hard cock was trapped between him and your wet heat. You slid back and forth over him, smiling at the moans escaping him, his legs and arms tugging at the cuffs.

"You wanna fuck me so bad right now, don't you Chris? You wish you could grip my hips as you fuck up into me. Wish you could watch as I come undone on this thick cock of yours. Is that what you want, baby?" 

You continued your ministrations as he bucked beneath you, soon finding your release, cumming on his cock, a lewd, growly moan from Chris as he felt your slick on him.

You moved so his cock was lined up at your entrance, sliding down his length, the sounds he was making getting louder, making you wetter. You began to move, bouncing on his cock, eliciting a whine from him. You slowed your movements grinding on him, could feel him getting closer. As he came, you pulled the panties from his mouth, slamming your mouth down on his as he filled you, pushing you over the edge again.

After you had recovered, you pushed the blindfold from his eyes then released him from his cuffs, collapsing on top of him one you'd freed his legs. His arms wrapped around you immediately, holding you close.

"That was amazing, sweetheart. But I definitely prefer being the one in control," he said, as he flipped you onto your back, nipping at your neck as his body covered yours.


	21. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and the reader try a little knife play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Weapon/Knife/Gun Play

You sat at the kitchen counter watching Chris as he chopped vegetables for the meal he was making. How was it that seeing him wield a knife in a completely domestic way was so hot to you? Maybe you were just really horny, you thought. Then again just about anything Chris did make you hot and horny. He just had that effect on you even after all the time you had been together.

You noticed the little smirk on his face and knew he was onto you. Of course, it didn’t take much to figure it out since you were watching him intently, biting your lip and twirling a strand of your hair around your finger.

“Enjoying the show, sweetheart?” he asked, turning to look at you, eyes full of mischief.

Your tongue came out to wet your lips as you nodded at him. A full-blown grin on his face now, he picked up a smaller knife twirling it between his fingers as he walked over to you. He placed the flat of the blade against your lips as he leaned in, his lips against your ear. “I didn’t realize you had a thing for knife play.”

A shiver ran through you as you answered, “Neither did I.”

“We definitely need to explore that then,” he said matter-of-factly as he pulled away and went back to work, leaving you staring after him baffled. He was such a fucking tease, but then it was one of the things you loved about him.

It wasn’t until a few days later that you tried it out. You had been out to dinner, Chris having told you exactly what he wanted you to wear, which maybe should have clued you in but then it wasn’t the first time he had requested a certain outfit.

Once home, he pushed you against the front door, and in the blink of an eye, he had a knife in his hand. You gasped as he put the blade to the first button of your dress and with a flick of his wrist the button popped off. Your breath came out harshly, turned on as you were; you could feel your nipples harden as he continued to cut the buttons from your dress down stopping at your hips. 

He placed the blade in his mouth, his hands gripping your dress and pulling it down your shoulders and over your hips then letting it fall to the floor. Knife in hand once again, he placed it against your shoulder blade, letting it slide below your bra strap. With a quick snap, he sliced the strap, carefully slid the blade along your skin to the other strap and doing the same thing. 

He pushed the cups down, pressing the cold steel to your nipple causing you to cry out. He slid the blade down your body, going down on his knees in front of you. Down over your stomach, pressing it against your clothed pussy. Your panties flooded at this point with how wet you were.

He moved the blade across your hip, down your thigh, beneath the strap of your garter belt cutting the strap, then doing the same to the other three straps. You should probably be concerned that he was ruining your fancy undergarments, but you quite frankly couldn’t give two fucks because of how hot it was. His blue eyes were dark with lust as he looked up at you, sliding the blade under the band of your panties, one side then the other. His free hand snatching the panties from your body.

You heard the knife fall to the floor as he leaned forward his mouth on you, tongue flicking your clit, your fingers of one hand gripped his hair as your other hand pressed against the door. “Fuck, so wet,” he murmured before diving in again, him lifting one of your legs over his shoulder, his hands gripping your hips, tilting them forward as he drove his tongue inside you.

You cried out his name, head falling back against the door, his answering moan sending vibrations through you. His tongue returned to you bundle of nerves, flicking it before he sucked it into his mouth. One hand released your hip, his fingers delving into your wet heat as he sucked your clit, pushing you over the edge.

He kissed his way back up your body, capturing your lips, his tongue sweeping inside your mouth. He made quick work of getting his jeans and underwear pushed down then picked you up, your back pressing into the door, and then his cock was sliding inside you, your legs around his waist as his hips moved, fucking you hard against the door. You could feel another orgasm building quickly, his mouth on your neck, your hands in his short hair, tugging as you came hard, clenching around his cock. Lewd noises escaped you both as he followed you over, holding your hips as he thrust as deep as he could, filling you up with his hot cum, sagging against you as you both came down from the high.

A chuckle rumbling through his when you whispered, “I’d say that was a great success.”


	22. A Little Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been very naughty and needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Impact Play/Sex Toys

“Strip and get on the bed on your knees,” came Chris’ gruff voice making your panties flood. Fuck, you loved when he was like this, probably the reason you did something you knew would get him riled up.

You obeyed, though you did undress slowly wanting to tease him some more. “Keep it up, kitten. I know you like your punishments, but are you sure you want to keep racking up the number of hits you get.”

You licked your lips as you stared back at him defiantly, removing your panties, your last item of clothing, at a leisurely pace. You turned away from him, bending over as you pushed them ever-so-slowly. You dared a glimpse back at him as you stepped out of them, his jaw clenching just making you wetter.

You climbed on the bed, on your knees, leaning on your forearms, glancing back at him as he walked up behind you. “Face forward,” he growled as the first slap of the riding crop hit your backside. You moaned loudly but turned your head so you were facing forward. He brought the crop down across your ass three times in rapid succession. 

You cried out, your fingernails digging into the sheets even as you felt your pussy clenching around nothing. “You do love your punishment, don’t you, my little slut?” Chris asked, rubbing his hands over your ass cheeks before bringing the crop down four more times.

He dropped the crop on the bed next to you, leaning over you pushing on your back so that your face was pressed into the mattress. “Look at you. Love seeing you like this. Your pussy dripping,” he said, his fingers sliding up and down your folds, gathering your arousal. Grabbing the hair at the nape of your neck, he pulled your head back, holding his fingers to your mouth. You sucked on them, nipping the tips, your hand wrapping around his wrist as you sucked on them, moaning loudly.

Chris released you with a groan, his eyes dark with lust as he pulled his fingers away from your mouth, then pushed your head back down to the mattress. You heard his zipper and turned your head to see him undressing, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it before returning to stand behind you.

The soft suede of the flogger slapped softly against your lower back and you moaned in anticipation of what was to come. You gasped as you felt the strips of the flogger hit your ass and upper thighs. A few more hard hits leaving your ass stinging then he slapped it softly against your pussy eliciting soft mewls from you. Another slap of the straps a little harder, but more pleasure than pain, had you crying out begging him for more or for him to fuck you, you really weren’t sure. Another slap and fingers curled into the sheets beneath you. “oh god, Chris. Please,” you screamed.

“Please what, kitten. Want me to stop?” he asked throwing the flogger down. “Want me to fuck you?” He practically groaned the question as he slid the tip of his cock up and down your wet heat. 

You pushed back against him, and he had his answer. Lining up with your entrance, pressing the tip in slowly then gripping your hips and slamming home, both of you grunting loudly, your core squeezing around him, you were so turned on at this point, you knew it would be long before you were cumming.

He set a brutal pace, pounding into you, his fingers tight on your hips, on hand sliding between you, gathering your wetness on his thumb sliding up to the furrowed hole above, rubbing his thumb in circles over it. You gasped as he slid the tip of his thumb in and out, his hips’ movement never slowing. You came loudly screaming his name, him thrusting one last time as your walls clenched around him milking his cock, both of you collapsing, Chris catching himself with one hand so he didn’t crush you.

He slid out of you, laying beside you where you had collapsed, face buried in the sheets as you tried to catch your breath. He lay there a moment, recovering then disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with a warm cloth cleaning you up. You squealed as lotion hit your still stinging bottom, Chris chuckling as he rubbed the lotion into your ass, your squeal quickly turning into a moan.

Once he was done he helped you crawl under the covers then joined you, wrapping around you, your head on his chest. “That’s my good girl,” you heard him murmur into your hair as you drifted off to sleep.


	23. You. Are. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to leave his mark on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cum Marking

Most times, Chris didn’t mind sharing you. You both had a lot of fun with Chase and sometimes others, but there were times Chris wanted you to know you belonged to him. You relished the times he could become protective and possessive of you. You knew he wasn’t some overbearing man who didn’t trust you; you trusted each other explicitly. The times he got like this, you were both so animalistic, and it always led to amazing sex.

His hand was wrapped around your throat as he pounded you into the mattress. “Gonna fuck you till you’re screaming my name, letting everyone know you’re mine. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, have it dripping out of you.”

Your walls clenched around him at his words, dragging a loud moan from him as he released your neck slamming his mouth to yours. He pulled out of you flipping you over, sliding back inside you, his hand on your back holding you down as he fucked you from behind, his other hand slapping your ass.

You screamed, the sheets muffling the sound, his hand moving to wrap around your middle, pulling you up so back was flush to his chest, his mouth on your neck, nipping as he slid in and out of you. “Say you’re mine,” he growled against your flesh, sucking a mark on your skin.

“Fuck!,” you screamed. “Yes! Yours! I’m yours, Chris!” Your voice was hoarse as you cried out, coming undone, pussy squeezing around his cock even as he continued slamming into you.

He released you, turning you on your back, straddling your waist, his hand stroking his cock. “I’m gonna cum all over you, mark you up. Show everyone you. are. mine.” Each word punctuated with a stroke of his cock until he came, warm ropes of cum shooting onto your breasts as his body shook with his intense orgasm, his eyes closed.

You waiting until his eyes were again open and on you before sweeping a couple of fingers through some of the cum. “I’m yours,” you told him holding his gaze as you sucked the cum off your fingers.


	24. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers Chris has a new kink while they're having sex. This is another one that took a fluffy turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Breeding

Chris had you pressed face-first against the wall, clothes were strewn all along the hallway forgotten as he fucked you fiercely, one hand at the nape of your neck fingers snared in your hair, pulling your head to the side as he sucked marks on your neck.

His other arm wrapped around your middle as he pounded into you, his hand moved down, fingers finding your clit rubbing hard circles. “Fuck, baby. Need you,” he gasped.

“You have me,” you told him, panting, feeling your orgasm building.

“Wanna fill you up, baby. Make you mine.”

“I’m... I’m yours,” you cried out as you fell over the edge, clenching around him, drenching his cock with your cum.

“Oh, fuck,” he exclaimed feeling you squeeze around him. He kept slamming into you, turning your head to press his lips to yours, hips stuttering as his own release grew closer.

“Wanna see you round with my baby,” he growled into your ear as he spilled inside of you. Well, that was new, you thought but didn’t say anything, still basking in the glory of your own high.

You stayed pressed against the wall, him pressed against your back, both of you panting. Finally, he pulled out of you, turning you to face you, kissing you softly before pulling you into the bathroom.

Later, after your shower you lay in bed, your head on his chest, his hand running up and down your back, you finally decided to ask him about what he had said in the throes of passion.

Moving your head to look up at him you asked softly, “Do you want that, Chris?”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

You bit your lip, propping up slightly. “About, uh, having a baby? You, uh, said you wanted to see me round with your baby? Is that just a kink thing? Or is that maybe something you want?”

Chris sat up, propping up against the headboard of the bed and pulling you up to straddle his lap. He somehow looked shy for a moment, something Chris never seemed to be. He chewed his lip as if in thought before answering. “It is something I’ve been thinking of lately. Would that be, um, something you might want? We never talked about kids. I know we just got engaged. We’re still kind of involved with other people, but I guess that doesn’t-”

You cut off his rambling with a finger to his lips. “Relax. I would love to have your baby, one day. Maybe not right now, though if it did happen I wouldn’t be completely upset about it.”

He kissed your fingertip before pulling you in for a soft kiss. His hands slid down to your stomach. “Honestly, I kind of can’t wait to see you pregnant. I guarantee I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

You giggled, kissing him again before settling back on the bed beside him. “And how would that be different from now?”

Chris rolled to his side, tickling you until you cried mercy. “Okay, you have a point there. Still,” he said sighing as his hand slid over your abdomen again.

You smiled at him, kissing him as you pulled him to settle over your body. “Well, we can at least practice plenty until we decide for sure, right?”

Chris shook his head, laughing as he leaned in for another kiss, his cock already hard as it pressed against your thigh. “Practice is always a good idea,” he murmured as he kissed his way down your body.


	25. Such a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes care of the reader after a hard day at work. The daddy kink is not really my thing, so I hope this is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Daddy Kink

“You gonna be a good girl for daddy?” Chris asked, slapping your ass with his hand for the tenth time.

“Yes, daddy,” you answered.

You’d been a brat earlier when you got home, having had a bad day at work. You weren’t in the mood to be told what to do, but your mind was quickly changed when Chris pulled you across his lap, pulled up your skirt and started spanking you.

“Good,” he said. “Now get on your knees, baby girl.”

“Yes, sir,” you said earning another quick slap to your ass. “I mean, yes, daddy.” You slid to your knees in front of him waiting for further instruction.

Chris stood unbuttoning and unzipping his pants then pushing them down far enough to pull his cock out. He tapped his cock against your lips, and you opened your mouth. He pushed his cock inside your mouth slowly, you opening wide to accommodate, dragging your tongue along the underside then sucking the tip, swirling your tongue around him.

His hands gripped each side of you head as he began to fuck your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You moaned your hands coming up to grab his thighs holding on as thrusts in and out. Just as tears sprang to your eyes, he pulled out. 

“Such a good girl for me, but I wanna fuck that sweet pussy of yours,” he said, pulling you up to your feet then bending you over the side of the couch. He tugged your underwear down, slipping his fingers through your folds. “Hmmm, so wet. You want my cock inside you, don’t you sweet girl?”

You pressed back against his fingers. “Yes, daddy. Please.”

This earned you another slap to your ass. “Don’t be greedy, sweetheart,” he told you as he pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance. He pushed in slowly only halfway then pulled back out making you whine loudly. Another slap and then he slammed into you, balls pressing against your clit making you cry out.

He began to thrust then, pounding into you, fingers digging into your hips, his cock rubbing across your g-spot, dragging mewls and whimpers from you. “Want me to make you cum? Only good girls get to cum. Are you a good girl?” He asked, groaning as your walls squeezed around him.

“Yes, Daddy,” you gasped. His hand slid down your hip around to search out your clit, pinching it then rubbing quick circles as he continued slamming into you. You cried out as you came, drenching his cock and your thighs. 

He grunted loudly, his thrusts now wet slaps against you, gripping your hips hard as he slammed into you one last time, spilling inside you then pulling out to watch it drip out of you. He slid his fingers inside, pushing the cum back in and fucking you with his fingers until you fell apart again, a soft whimper escaping your lips as you came.

He swept you up in his arms carrying you into the bathroom, setting you on your feet as he filled the tub. He then undressed you both, helping you into the tub then sliding in behind you. He rubbed your shoulders, down your arms, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck softly, he murmured, "You were such a good girl."


	26. Being Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris loves to tease the reader with cock warming, so she decides to do the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cock Warming

Chris loved to tease you sexually in many different ways, but a favorite of his was cock warming. Whether he would have you read the paper or a book out loud to him as you sit on his cock, him thrusting up occasionally the words coming out in a high pitch and breathy.

Or maybe waking in the morning, Chris’ arm wrapped around you, his chest pressed to your back, he would slide into you, his hand falling to your hip to hold you still when you tried to grind back against him. “You’re gonna just lay there and warm my cock, sweetheart. When you’re begging me to, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll fuck you the way you want.” His breath hot in your ear, sending tingles down your spine straight to your pussy, a slap to your ass when you clenched around him.

So when you found him on the couch, on the phone talking to a friend, you decided it was the perfect opportunity to tease him back. He smiled up at you as you walked over to him, his eyes following you as you sank onto your knees in front of him. 

He smirked as your hands roamed down his naked chest, fingernails scratching lightly. Your fingers curled into the waistband of his sweats, tugging them and his underwear down and freeing his now semi-hard cock. You smiled up at him as you sucked the tip into your mouth, flicking your tongue across the slit, your hand wrapped around the length, stroking him.

He sucked in a breath then assuring his friend he was fine. You pulled away and stood up, Chris’ eyes still on you, watching you suspiciously wondering what you were up to. His eyes widened a bit when you undressed and straddled him, lining his cock up to your entrance and slowly sinking down on him. His free hand rested on your hip, kneading it, fingertips pressing in as your mouth assaulted his neck, licking then sucking at his suprasternal notch, his words catching in his throat.

“What are you doing?” he mouthed to you when you pulled back briefly, letting your fingers slide down his chest.

You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’m just warming your cock, sweetheart. You like when I do that, don’t you?”

His head fell back on the couch, eyes closed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as you squeezed your walls around him, your fingers teasing his nipples. His conversation had become one-sided at this point, him just making listening noises into the phone to let his friend know he was still there, though really he probably couldn’t tell you what was being said. 

Taking advantage of his exposed throat, you leaned back in sucking and licking, leaving marks on his skin as your fingers tweaked and pulled at his nipples. His hand came down on your ass hard when you once again squeezed your walls around him just as you nipped his neck, a choking sound escaping him. 

He quickly told his friend he had to go, ending the call and throwing his phone down on the couch. His hands gripped your hips hard, fingertips digging in as he thrust up into you. “Oh, sweetheart, you know they say playing with fire will get you burned.”

You gasped at his sudden thrust and his words, wrapping your arms around his neck as you leaned in to kiss him. He nipped your lip, another hard thrust then in a quick move he had you flat on your back, fucking into you, his hands pushing your legs, folding you practically in half as he railed you, shallow thrusts the pulling out and slamming into you.

His fingers started to work on your clit as he slammed into you over and over, a pleasure-pain as he thrusts as deeply as he could, his balls slapping against your ass. You came hard, soaking his cock, his thrusts now wet slapping sounds until he was cumming, shooting his seed deep inside you.

He shifted so that your legs wrapped around him as he collapsed, his head on your chest. You hand stroked his hair shakily as you were still coming down from your high. After recovering, he pulled away, sitting back and assessing the damage.

“Looks like we may have to do some cleaning,” he told you teasingly as he took in the large wet spot on the couch.

You bit your lip, feeling your face flush, slightly embarrassed. Chris leaned over to press a kiss to your lips. “Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. That was so fucking hot. But you know I gotta punish you for interrupting my phone call, right?” 

You could barely process what he had said before he was sat back on the couch, pulling you over his lap, his hand coming down hard on your ass. You pushed your head into the couch cushion hiding the grin on your face as you received the spanking you had wanted.


	27. Deserved Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has you wear a vibrator when you go out to dinner and praises you for being so good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Praise

You were already dressed for dinner, an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved maxi dress, and sitting on the bed putting your shoes on when Chris came into the bedroom holding something behind his back, a mischievous grin on his face.

You eyed him suspiciously as you fixed the strap on your shoe. “Whatcha got behind your back?” you asked, trying not to sound nervous about what it could be.

His grin widened as he pulled his hand from behind his back, holding something pink, a vibrator you were guessing since it was u-shaped with a larger egg-shape on one end and a small nub on the other. “I want you to be my good girl and wear this out to dinner tonight,” he told you.

You readily agreed, nodding your head yes, loving being called his good girl. Yes, you loved being naughty at times and getting punished, but receiving praise from him was just as much of a turn-on for you.

“Good,” he said as he helps you up off the bed. “Now bend over,” he added gruffly.

A jolt went straight to your pussy as you turned hiking your dress up to your waist as you bent over the bed, spreading your legs. You heard the pop of the lube top then he was pushing your panties to the side and running the vibrator up and down your folds before pressing it into you slowly. He then positioned the other end, pushing the button before settling it against your skin and putting your panties back into place.

“Alright, sweetheart. Sit down on the bed for me. Make sure you feel comfortable.”

You followed his instructions, wiggling a bit on the bed then nodding to let him know it felt okay. He smirked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Seeing your confused look he said, “The vibrator is Bluetooth, so I can control it from my phone. And apparently, it has a pretty powerful motor which means we are gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” 

As he finished talking, you felt a light vibration making you giggle a bit in surprise. “You good, sweetheart? Ready to go?”

“Ye--esss,” you replied as he turned the vibration up just as you were answering him.

An Uber picked you up and once you settled in the backseat you understood why. If he was driving, Chris wouldn’t be able to torture with the new toy. You received a few concerned looks from the driver as you wiggled on the seat as he changed patterns though he kept it on low. You were grateful when you arrived at the restaurant taking Chris’ hand as he helped you out of the back of the car.

You were sure you looked somewhat comical as he changed speed and patterns as you walked into the restaurant though you tried to walk as normally as possible. It took all your concentration to answer the hostess as Chris turned the pattern of the vibration to a fast pulse. You followed along behind her, wondering why you agreed to this, Chris quickly reminding you as to why, when you settled at the table, and he leaned in whispering about how good you were doing.

After the waiter took your drink orders, alcohol for you because you were going to need it to get through the night, Chris turned the vibrator speed all the way up causing you to yelp then try to cover the noise with a cough. You shot him a warning look to which he returned with a broad grin.

So the entire evening went, him messing with the controls just as you went to tell the waiter your order, making it sound like you thought the glazed chicken would be absolutely the best thing you ever ate. 

You thought you would get a break when you headed for the ladies' room, feeling the need to splash your flushed face with water. Instead, the other lady who was washing her hands rushed from the bathroom as you moaned loudly hands gripping the sink.

You came back to the table noticing the woman watch you as you rejoined Chris, her eyes dropping to her plate when she saw you looking her way. When he asked you about the exchange, you informed him what had happened making him laugh. 

He leaned closer to you, his lips pressing to your neck as he looked over at the woman, at the same time he changed the vibration making you gasp loudly, Chris giving the woman a wicked smile when she looked your way.

“You’re gonna have them kicking us out,” you told him as you smacked his thigh playfully.

“With all the breathy little noises you keep making, I think I’m ready to head home anyway. If we stay much longer, that lady is gonna get an eyeful when I stand up.”

This made you snort a laugh, the woman once again looking your way. You gave her a little wave before pulling Chris into a kiss. He pulled away, looking for the waiter, waving his hand for the check when he caught the man’s eye.

It seemed forever before you were finally home, Chris pulling your dress over your head before laying you back on the bed. He quickly unhooked and tossed your bra to the side before sliding his fingers into the band of your panties, tugging them down and off your legs.

  
“You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight, sweetheart. Are you ready for your reward?” he asked as he settled between your thighs, pressing your legs as far apart as he could. “God, look at this pretty pussy of yours, so fucking wet you’re practically dripping, baby.”

He turned the vibrator off and removed it slowly, immediately replacing it with his mouth, licking at your arousal, moaning into you making you even wetter. His tongue pressed inside you, nose nuzzling your clit pushing you over the edge quickly after having been on edge all night long. 

He lapped at you, his lips wrapping around you clit was he slid two fingers inside you, fucking you through one orgasm and straight into another, not stopping even as your fingers pulled hard at his hair. His fingers gliding in and out of you faster, his mouth replaced with the thumb of his other hand rubbing hard circles on your sensitive nub as he finger fucked you into yet another orgasm, you squirting and covering his hand.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled. “Such a good girl for me,” he murmured as his lips captured yours, his cock sliding inside you with ease, your walls clenching around him as they still spasmed from your orgasm. It wasn’t long before he was spilling inside you, still whispering words of praise into your ear though you couldn’t say later exactly what he had said, you were in such a state of ecstasy as the moment, the house could be on fire and you would know it.

“Let’s get my beautiful girl cleaned up,” you heard him say, your eyes opening drowsily as he picked you up carrying you into the bathroom. You settled against his chest, letting him take care of you as he continued to sing his praises of you.


	28. Getting Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader teases Chris while he's driving; car sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Car Sex/Public Sex

It was a long drive back home, and you were feeling especially frisky but then Chris seemed to bring that out in you just by existing. You watched him from the passenger seat of his truck, his fingers curled around the steering wheel and all you could think about was him curling them inside you. 

You wiggled in your seat at the thought, the movement drawing Chris gaze to you. “You okay over there, kitten.”

The fucker, he knew why you were wiggling in his seat if he was calling you kitten. You licked your lips, smirking as his eyes darkened watching your tongue swipe along them. “I’m fine,” you lied shifting in your seat.

Chris returned his eyes to the road but you noticed him shift in his seat and knew he had been affected. You looked around, noticing for the first time you were on a fairly deserted road. Unbuckling your seatbelt, you slid toward him a bit on the seat your hands reaching for his belt.

“What do ya think you’re doing, sweetheart?” he asked warningly though he shifted in his seat so you had better access. 

“Gonna take care of you, baby,” you replied, licking your lips again as you freed him from his pants. You stroked his cock, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he groaned lowly. 

“Fuck,” he cried out when he felt your tongue swipe across the slit, chancing removing one hand from the wheel to sink into the hair at the nape of your neck, guiding your head before returning his hand to the wheel.

You bobbed your head up and down, the noises he was making going straight to your core, flooding your panties in the process. You worked his cock with your mouth a while before pulling back to suck on the tip as your hand stroked up and down the length.

You were so focused on your task, you didn’t notice the truck slowing then coming to a stop until Chris had pulled your head up slamming his mouth to yours unbuckling his seatbelt at the same time.

He pulled away, shifting both of you until he was on the passenger's side with you straddling his lap. His hand tangled in the hair at the nape of your neck, tugging your head back to expose your neck. He sucked and nipped as his other hand worked to unbutton your pants even as you began to grind against his cock. 

You moved to the side once he had them undone, quickly shoving them down and off along with your panties before climbing back on his lap, loud groans escaping both of you as you sheathed him. His hands gripped your hips holding you down as he ground up against you, his mouth on yours, a kiss full of tongue and teeth.

You sucked on his tongue as you rocked your hips against him both of you moaning into each other’s mouths, his thumb rubbing circles over your clit until you came undone, clenching around him. Then the fingers of both hands were digging into your hips as he started to pound up into you, your hands moving to grip the back of the seat for support, his face buried against your neck as you fucked you chasing his own orgasm.

He came, holding your hips down as he filled you, his teeth nipping your neck, the pulse of his cock bringing another orgasm down on you. Your arms wrapping around his neck as you walls fluttered around, his own arms wrapping around you pulling your closer.

As you came down, you looked around at your surroundings, seeing Chris had pulled behind a building that you were now hoping was abandoned. You looked at him sheepishly as you pulled back, biting your lip.

“I guess we got kind of carried away, huh?” you asked.

Chris chuckled, his thumb caressing your cheek as he kissed you. “Maybe a little bit. We better get cleaned up and you dressed before we get caught.” 

You giggled, sliding off him letting him grab some napkins from the glovebox, both of you grinning at each other like idiots as you cleaned up and got redressed. He really did bring out this wild side of you sometimes. 


	29. Pleasant Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and the reader try wax play. Another fluffy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Wax Play

You lay back on the old sheet you and Chris had put down on the floor knowing things were bound to get messy when playing with wax. Chris picked up the bottle of oil pouring a bit into his hand and sitting it back on the table. Starting at your breasts he rubbed the oil on your skin working his way down your body adding more oil as needed, your breasts, stomach, and thighs were the main areas you were concerned with.

Once he had you all oiled up, he closed the bottle and wiped his hands off on a towel that he tossed to the side out of the way. He picked up the candle you had bought just for this specific purpose. You were excited to try out wax play but not wanting to get any serious burns, you had researched and found the right kind of candle.

Chris settled between your legs, holding the candle a little less than a foot above your thigh, he tilted the candle, letting the wax drip on your skin. You whimpered a bit as the hot wax hit your skin, Chris asking if you were okay.

“I’m fine, more the sudden shock of it hitting than anything else,” you answered nodding for him to continue.

After a few more times, you began moaning turned on by the slight burning sensation before the wax cooled. Chris watched you closely for any signs of you being uncomfortable. Seeing you were fine, he moved so the candle was poised above your stomach.

Hearing more soft moaning as the wax hit your skin, he moved his hand again, this time tipping the wax to let it drip on your nipple. You cried out, back arching off the floor as the wax ran down onto your breast. He repeated the action on your other nipple, relishing the reaction he received from you. 

He set the candle down, gently pulling the wax from you having gotten an idea as he watched you. He moved between your legs, spreading them wider, his fingers swiping through your wet folds. He picked the candle up again, positioning his fingers at your entrance so when he tipped the candle again, he thrusts two fingers into you at the same time the wax hit your nipple.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned softly arching your hips into him, fingers clenching at the sheet beneath you.

“Oh, kitten you look beautiful like this,” he said in a husky voice. He tipped the candle again, this time over your other breast, his fingers scissoring inside you as the wax dripped onto your nipple. He continued to play with you, letting the wax drip on different spots on your breasts as he teased your pussy with his fingers, his thumb flicking your clit until he couldn’t take the noises you were making anymore.

He blew out the candle, pulling his fingers from you and lining his cock up to your entrance. He thrust into you as his hands kneaded your tender breasts, pulling the wax off and rolling your nipples between his fingers.

“All those pretty sounds your making, sweetheart. They’re driving me crazy,” he growled. He leaned over, kissing you hard, his tongue invading your mouth as he drove his cock into you over and over until you both came. You nipped his lip as you tumbled over the edge, your walls fluttering around his pulsing cock.

You rode out your highs, his forehead pressed to yours as your breathing even out. Chris pressed a kiss to your lips before pulling out of you and laying beside you, pressing kisses to your skin until you declared the need to get cleaned up. Chris taking care of cleaning up the room as you slipped into the bathroom peeling dried wax off your skin as you smiled at the memory of a few moments ago.


	30. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Chase have fun with the blindfolded reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Blindfold

You stood in the middle of the bedroom, blindfolded and listening to the two men move around the room. You bit your lip as one of them wrapped an arm around your middle from behind, your head tilting to the side as he pressed a kiss there. Chase, you thought to yourself when you didn’t feel the tickle of a beard.

You felt a presence in front of you before a hot, wet kiss was placed on your stomach. Chris rubbed his beard across your skin, your hands automatically seeking out his hair as his mouth moved lower.

The arms around you tightened as Chris gripped your thighs, placing them over his shoulders. You had a momentary panic at falling, but then Chase whispered to you to trust he would hold you, to lean on him. You barely had a chance to nod your head when Chris sucked your clit into your mouth, his hands gripping your ass as he dove in.

Chase continued his assault on your neck, one hand still wrapped around your middle as his other moved to your breast, cupping it as he rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

You cried out, your hands clinging to the arm wrapped around your waist as you let yourself go, letting the warmth flood your body as Chase pulled and pinched your nipples while Chris sucked and licked at your pussy. Your orgasm took you by surprise, your body involuntarily arching as you came, Chris lapping at your sensitive core as Chase held you tight, nipping at your neck as you cried out.

Chris’ tongue flicked your clit before he pulled it into his mouth sucking hard, your legs closed around his head as you came again, the sensation so intense you begged him to stop.

With a chuckle he pulled away, carefully setting your feet on the floor and instructing Chase to help you to the bed, Chase having you get on the bed on your hands and knees. You waited patiently and a few minutes later felt someone settle in front of you while the other one moved behind you.

You felt the tip of a cock pressed to your entrance, then sliding inside you. As this happened the person in front of you guided your head down. You smiled when you felt the smooth tip of a cock tap lightly against your lips and licked your lips then opened your mouth.

You licked at the tip before sucking, his hands guiding your head to take his cock. As the person in front of you began to help guide your mouth up and down his cock, the one behind you pulled out and slammed into you, the momentum shoving you forward.

The three of you set a pace as you moved between the two of them. "You're doing such a good job, pretty girl," Chris said, “taking our cocks so good, isn’t she, Chase?” He punctuated by thrusting hard, your head being pushed farther down onto Chase’s cock, the tip hitting the back of your throat, Chase’s only reply a hissing sound as you took him deeper, moaning around him as Chris pounded into you.

Chase’s grip in your hair tightened as he began to fuck your mouth, trying to match the pace Chris had set. You whined pushing back against Chris, his hand sliding from him around to your clit, fingers rubbing hard, quick circles. You came first, still sensitive from earlier, your moans and whines pushing Chase over the edge his cum spilling down your throat. 

As you swallowed it down and pulled your mouth from him, Chris came hard, hips stuttering as he shifted forward pushing your head into Chase’s lap. Chris’ cock pulsing inside you tipped you over the edge once again, Chase stroking your hair as you cried out. Chris pulled out of you and collapsed next to the two of you, his hand reaching up to remove the blindfold. 

You blinked, your eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. You smiled at Chris as he leaned in to press a kiss to your lips then rolled from the bed and headed into the bathroom. After you were all cleaned up, the three of you propped up against the headboard and watched some TV, sometimes with wandering hands and maybe a little more later on.


	31. The Sexy Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Chris do a little roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Roleplay

When you found out Chris had secret fantasies about having sex with a sexy librarian, you had never been happier to own a bookstore. After you had closed for the day, you went into your office in the back of the store to change into your “sexy librarian” outfit which consisted of thigh highs, a short plaid skirt, and white button-up shirt that was just a bit too tight and with an extra button undone so that your cleavage was on display.

You dressed, pulling your hair up into a loose bun and sliding your glasses on. You walked back out into the store to one of the back shelves away from the front windows. You grinned when you heard the front door, knowing Chris had let himself in. 

A few seconds later, he rounded the corner stopping as he took in your outfit. He grinned then quickly wiped it from his face as he fell into character.

“Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you could help me find a book,” he said walking towards you.

“Of course, sir,” your lips trembled as you tried to hold back a smile knowing how turned on Chris got when you called him sir. “What book are you looking for?”

He threw out words that you were pretty sure wasn’t a title of any book ever, but you nodded as though you knew exactly what he was talking about. “Oh, yes. I think that book is right up there,” you told him pointing at the tall shelf in the back.

You walked over to the shelf, climbing up the tall step ladder you had for just that purpose, Chris following closely behind you. You heard him groan loudly as he came to stand at the foot of the ladder, knowing he was looking up and had glimpsed your naked ass.

“You alright down there, sir?” you asked, smirking to yourself as you pretended to peruse the book titles.

“Absolutely perfect,” he responded making you giggle despite yourself.

You pulled a random book from the shelf and proceeded to back down the ladder, pretending to lose your balance as you reached the next to the last step. Chris caught you easily setting you on your feet next to the ladder. “Careful there, miss.”

“Thank you, sir. How can I ever repay you for saving me?” you asked barely staying in character.

“I can think of a really fun way,” Chris answered, giving you that look that turned you to mush.

You hummed as you pulled him to you kissing him, ready to move on to the really fun stuff. He pushed you back gently till your back was against the bookcase, one hand cupping the back of your neck as he kissed you, the other sliding beneath the hem of your skirt.

His fingers slipped between your folds, him moaning against your mouth as he found you dripping wet. He slid two fingers inside you, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit as he continued kissing you. 

Tiny mewls and pleas for more fell from your lips as his mouth moved to nip at your neck, his fingers curling against your g-spot making you moan loudly. He pulled his fingers out of you and held them up to your lips; you sucked them greedily your eyes on his the whole time.

He swore loudly as he pulled his fingers away from your mouth, quickly getting his pants undone and shoved down then picking you up, your back pressed against the bookcase as he slid inside you, your legs wrapping around his waist.

Your hands went to the shelves holding on, hoping you wouldn’t have books tumbling down on your heads as he began to move, fucking you hard and fast as you held on. He slid one hand between you, fingers working your clit. “Fuck, baby, why haven’t we done this before?”

You laughed as you leaned forward to kiss him, pulling away to answer him. “No idea but I’m certainly glad we decided to.”

“Me too,” he gasped as he pounded into you, his nibble fingers soon bringing you to orgasm. He fucked you through it never removing his fingers, only slowing the movements. You were soon falling over the edge again, letting go of the shelves to grip Chris’ shoulders as you came hard, clenching around his cock and feeling him follow you over as his cum spilled inside you. 

He reached a hand up to the shelf to steady himself as you both came down from your highs. He carefully set you back on your feet as he pulled out, leaving you leaning against the shelf as he went to the bathroom to get something to clean you up.

After helping you and discarding the used paper towels in the bathroom, he followed you into your office, his eyes watching the sway of your hips, the shortness of your skirt allowing him brief peeks at the tops of the thigh highs you were wearing.

“You know,” he told you as you bent over, reaching across your desk to grab your stuff, “you can wear this outfit at home anytime, sweetheart. I won’t be opposed to it at all.” He came up behind you, flipping the skirt up and pressing himself against you.

  
“Hmmm, I’ll make you a deal,” you told him, glancing over your shoulder at him. “Bend me over this desk and fuck me, and I’ll wear this every day if you want me too.”

“Fuck, sweetheart. That a fantasy of yours?” he asked as he turned you, his lips on yours before you could answer. Needless to say, it was a while before you ever left for home that night.


End file.
